You're beautiful
by piskris
Summary: Damon is in a hurry to get to a meeting but his car is broken so he is forced to use the subway. Who will he meet there? P.S. Please be nice. This is my first attempt to write fanfiction and I'm super scared.


D's POV

I can't believe this is happening to me! I am the president of a huge loyers company and my freaking car decided to break today, plus I have a meeting at the other end of town, oh and did I mention that I live in New York? Yeah.

So here I am looking like a complete idiot, looking around and waiting. Just simply waiting. I have no idea what I'm doing or what I'm waiting for but I sure as hell know that if I don't get to that meeting on time I'm screwed and all that I've worked for these past 4 (lonely) years will all be for nothing.

With every passing minute more and more people are pailing up here and I feel like I'm in sandwich. All these people are tomatoes, letuce and everything you can imagine and I'm that one product that doesn't fit. I feel trapped and the fact that almost every single woman here is gawking me is not helping.

Yes i do know that I'm quite the looker and I do enjoy it when ladies can't seem to take their eyes off of me, but in this moment right now I'm so mad that all this female attention that I'm getting is making me even more angry. And don't even get me started on that one woman that's trying everything she can to come closer to me.

Oh but that's not all. All these happy couples here aren't making it better. They can't seem to be able to keep their hands to theirselves. It's disgusting how much they want to shove their happines in other peoples faces.

Oh great, that woman is literally five steps away from me. She is watching me so intensely that it looks like she is undressing me with her eyes. Oh no she's coming ovet to me with a little flirty smile on her face and...Oh thank god the train is here.

I need to find a place to stand. I feel like a pice of cereal here, and let me tell you the feeling isn't good at all.

Oh good a man just sat down so his place is free and there aren't many people over there so I'm gonna go and stand there.

Ouch! That hurt! Who the hell...oh great whoever stepped on my foot is giggling now. I have to admit the giggle is pretty adorable and girly. Let's see your face Miss Cute Giggle.

Oh God! I think my jaw just droped to the dirty floor. This is the most gorgeous creature I have ever seen in my life. Her big brown Bambi eyes are as deep as the ocean. Her olive skin is shining under the lights and her long silky brown hair looks so soft that I just want to strech my hand and curl my fingers in it. Her cheecks are a bright shade of red and her pink lips look so freaking kissable.

''I'm so sorry'' she said with the most sweet voice I have ever heared and all I can think about is how beautiful she is. I stared at her for a full minute without saying anything and I could feel my cheecks burning. Wait! Am I blushing?! Oh great!

She seems pretty amused by the whole situation. My palms are sweaty and I feel like my heart is going to jump out of my chest any moment now. What is thins girl doing to me? I feel like a thirteen year old boy who has a crush for the first time.

''It's ok'' is all I can say right now. She smiled at me. Oh My. Her whole face just literally lit up. She looks even more beautiful right now. I can feel myself smiling back. I just can't help it. Her brown eyes are shining and I can't seem to look away.

''I'm Elena.'' She is introducong herself to me. Ok ok keep it cool Salvatore. Elena. Elena, Elena, Elena. It fits her perfectly.

I'm staring again dammit.

''Nice to meet you Elena. I'm Damon.'' Oh wow I said a whole sentance without choking. This is progress. I want to touch her so bad. Myabe I should take her hand and kiss it. Yeah, I should do that.

I was right. Her skin is so soft and warm, and I can't help but notice how her small hand fits on mine perfectly. My lips are just inches away from her hand...just a little bit more.

I don't ever want to stop kissing her hand. The feeling is amazing. I just want to look her in those big brown eyes. God she is breathtaking. Her cheeks are turning red. She is adorable.

I have to get off in a few minutes. I need to see her again.

''Elena I know that this is really sudden, but would you mind giving me your number, because I would reallly like to see you again.'' Please say yes, pleeease say yes.

''Um yeah sure. Give me your phone.'' She is extending her small hand. I swear that my heart is doing triple cartwheels in there. She typed it in. It's time for me to get off and go to that stupid meeting. I don't want to go! I want to stay here with the lovely Elena.

I want to feel her soft skin again before I go. God her skin feels like heaven. I can't wait to feel her lips on mine. Soon. That will happen soon. I has to happen soon because I'm so attracted to her that it's crazy.

''I'll see you soon Elena''

''See you soon Damon.''

I can feel that this is the begining of something that will change my life forever and I can't wait for the ride.

Wait! She doesn't have my number. I'll just send her a text riiight about...now!

_'You're beautiful - Damon'_

The End.


End file.
